A New Beginning
by Naked Brothers Band Forever
Summary: New town, new school, new crush, New York City. New, new, new. One day, wandering around New York City means making new friends, and a new group of people. Join Rosalina on her new journey where she figures out her new life. Finally made the perfect summary and changed the title.
1. Hit By A Stick

**Okay, in this story, I'll try not to focus to much on the ban. It'll mainly be about rosalina.**

**disclaimer: I don't own the Naked Brothers Band!**

* * *

><p>Rosalina's POV<p>

Hi, my name is rosalina and I'm eleven years old. A few months ago, my parents got divorced. If you think that was rough then you're gonna hate this. A few weeks ago, my mom (who I was staying with) died. So now I'm moving to New York to live with my dad and his NEW wife and HER kid, Josh.

josh is annoying. He calls me Boobalina which I hate.

today is my second day in New York and in already going exploring. My dad said to stay on the Main Street and not to go past three blocks. I decided to go to Central Park.

I was walking around when I saw two little kids playing with a dog. One had really curly hair and the other had short, straight hair.

Nat's POV

"fetch!" I said, throwing a stick at my dog, E. T. My brother, alex, ran after the stick to. I sighed. He was so weird.

I was looking around when I saw a new girl walking around the park. Without a dog. At a dog park. Probably confused.

Alex ran back with the stick in his mouth. I took the stick and threw it, not paying much attention. I heard a scream and looked where the stick landed.

it hit the girl in the head and she had fallen.

I ran over to her with alex at my trails. I knelt next to her.

"Are you okay?" I aksed.

"Nat knocked out a girl." Alex chanted.

"oh my god I'm so sorry." I said.

"im fine." She said, sitting up.

"your heads bleeding." Alex said.

"alex, just go get E. T." I said. Alex ran away.

"do you have a tissue?" She asked.

"no. But my brother has doerags. I think it's a stage though." I said. I has an idea. I stood up and reached into my pocket and took out a picture of my mom that I kept there. I held it up to the light and there was a shadow on a nearby tree. I ran to it and knocked twice, and it opened.

it may look weird but I took out a handkerchief and ran back to her. I handed it to her.

"You know this is a dog park, and your sitting in the grass, right?" I said. I helped her up and over to a bench. Alex ran over.

"so what your name, mystery girl?" I asked.

"you should make that a song. who's that mystery girl?" Alex started singing.

"yeah yeah Yeah." I said.

"my fiends call me Rosie, but I don't have any friends so call me rosalina." Rosalina said.

"okay Rosie. I'm Nat and that's my bother alex." I said.

"is your first name Nat?" Rosalina asked.

"my real name is Nathaniel but my mom calls me Nat and it stuck for the rest of my life." I said.

"my real name is Alexander but my mommy started calling my Alexander before-" his smile faded.

"before the accident." I said quietly.

"it's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Rosalina said.

"why don't you have friends?" I asked.

"I just moved here from Connticut." Rosalina said.

"alex, go to the 'tree house' and get me the wrapping bandages." I said. Lex ran towards the tree.

"im really sorry about the stick." I said again.

"it's fine, really." Rosalina said.

"do you have a hair clip?" I asked. She reached into her pocket nd gave me. Butterfly hair clip. I pulled her hair back (where the stick hit her) and put the hair clip in. Alex ran over with the bandages.

i bled it up and took some tape and put it on her head.

"here alex." I handed him E. T.'s leash. "Where do you live?" I asked.

"down on Main Street." Rosalina said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay, just got out of writers block. I would greatly appreciate it if you guys wrote reviews so I know that you read them. Also, if you have any ideas on how the story should go, write it in your review.**

**xoxoxoxoxo, NBBforever**


	2. To Nat's House

rosalina's POV

We started walking to my house. This Nat guy was really nice. I looked over at him and he was looking at me. So I smiled. He smiled back nd then tripped on a crack in the sidewalk.

"are you okay?" I asked.

he started laughing. "Yeah I'm fine." He said, getting up. We turned into my house, and walked up the path.

"Nat isn't this-?" Alex asked as I knocked. Josh opened the door.

"Nat?" He asked.

"Josh, you live with rosalina?" Nat asked.

"shes my stepsister." Josh said.

"you guys know each other?" I asked.

"Josh is my best friend." Nat said.

"Nat, why are you hanging with boobalina?" Josh asked.

"stop calling me that." I said.

"I accidentally hit her with a stick and was taking her home." Nat said.

"thank you Nat. Hope to see you later." I said.

"maybe you could come by with Josh later." Nat said.

"I'll see what I can do. Bye." I said, walking in.

"bye Rosie!" alex yelled as Josh closed the door.

"I can't beleive you Josh!" I yelled.

"Why can't you make friends with girls?" Josh asked.

"is it my fault that I got hit by his stick accidentally?" I asked.

"what are you two fighting about?" My dad asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"rosalina is hanging out with MY friends." Josh said.

"Josh is upset because his friend helped me." I said.

"rosalina, explain yourself." Josh's mom said.

"well I was walking in the park, when out of nowhere I was hit by a stick. The person that threw the stick came over with his brother and helped me up. He even bandaged my bleeding forehead. Then he offered to walk me home." I said.

"was he cute?" Josh's mom asked.

"that is not the point," I said. I leaned over to her and whispered "I'll tell you later."

"all I know is that Nat offered for her to come to his house when I come later." Josh said.

"that's because he's sweet and cares if I'm okay." I said.

"sounds like Josh was overreacting a little. Josh, don't take things so heavily next time." My dad said.

~NBB~

"okay Rosalina, let's get you ready." Josh's mom said. It had been decided that I could go with Josh to Nat's house. She was helping me get ready.

"Nat is so sweet. I'm a little surprised he's friends with Josh because Josh is really rude to me." I said. "And his brother is so cute, in a baby way."

she took out the hair clip. "But is he cute?" She asked.

"Nat's adorable. I'm not sure he's cute though. But hey, the time that I saw him was when I was losing a current stream of blood." I said. She tied my hair in a high ponytail.

"Okay, don't let any boy touch you cause if you come home-" Josh's mom said.

"okay I get it. No touching boys. By Anna." I said, leaving with Josh.

~NBB~

i knocked three times on the door (my signature thing when I knock). It took a few seconds before someone answered.

it was Nat. "Hi Nat." I said.

"Hey Rosie you came." He said, looking at me. Woah. His eyes were beautiful. They were big, brown and sparkly.

"whos Rosie?" Someone asked from inside. Nat opened the door wider and me and Josh stepped inside.

i saw a small blond kid with glasses and a taller kid with brown hair, kinda chubby.

"Rosie, these are my friends, David and Thomas. Thomas, David, this is josh's stepsister Rosalina." Nat said.

"rosalina's here!" alex screamed, running in from the kitchen. He was covered in flour and icing.

"hey alex." I said, giving him an air hug.

"Girls hate getting dirty." david said.

"that's why she won't hug alex." Thomas said.

"alex and jesse were making a cake for E. T.'s birthday, even though we don't know where that is." Nat explained.

"I love baking." I said. Q tall brunette came out of the kitchen.

"great cause I have no idea what I'm doing." She said.

"rosalina that's jesse, she's my girlfriend." Alex said. I giggled.

so I went in the kitchen and baked a cake for a dog. (Weird, right?)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: a little boring but hey, his eyes do sparkle. Got to give me credit for that. I guess it will liven up when the boys get more comfortable with her.**

**read and review!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	3. Cake Mess

Rosalina's POV

davie and Thomas left, leaving me, Josh, Nat, alex, and jesse. We all went in the kitchen to make a on other cake for us to eat.

"You guys get started. I'm going to go take a shower." Jesse said.

"What's first Rosie?" Nat asked.

"a big bowl." I said. He climbed up a step ladder and got a bowl from a cabinet.

"three eggs." I said next. Alex opened the fridge and took out a egg crate.

"take out the shells." I added. Josh cracked two and alex cracked two, but hey, it's our cake.

"flour." I said.

"how much?" Nat asked.

"not too much but enough." I said. I stood on my tippy toes and opened a new packed of flour over the bowl and flour poured everywhere.

"Whoops." I said. We were all covered in flour. I bent into the sink cabinet and took out the vegetable oil. I opened it and poured a medium amount in.

"Water." I said. Alex climbed onto the counter and took the bowl. He put it under the sink and turned on the water.

after thirty seconds he turned it off. "Can we add sugar?" He asked.

"why not?" I said. He stood on the counter and opened the cabinet. He grabbed the sugar when he slipped off and the sugar poured into the bowl. He was alright but we were going to have a sweet cake.

"Chocolate cake?" I asked. The boys nodded. Nat handed me chocolate powder. I dumped it in the mix and got some on me.

"Mixing time!" I took the bowl off the counter and handed it to alex. He stuck his hand in and stirred.

"We can add filling." I said. Nat took out a bunch of sweets. Josh and I dumped a bag of marshmallows, chocolate chips, and Oreos into the mix that alex was mixing.

Nat took out the baking pan. I set the oven to 350 degrees as Nat and alex poured the batter into the pan. We put it in the oven and sat on the couch waiting.

*20 minutes later*

the oven went *DING* and we raced to the kitchen. We took out our almost finished cake. I took it out of the pan and put it on a plate.

Nat brought over frosting, sprinkles, and whipped cream. We all sat around the table and began spreading all the goodies.

alex made a smiley face out of sprinkles. I took the whipped cream can and poured some in my mouth. Nat snatched it and did the same.

jesse can out of her room and froze.

"mess." She said.

"we made cake!" alex shouted as a man walked in.

"daddy!" Nat and alex shouted symotaniously.

"dad you weren't supposed to be back till tomorrow." Nat said.

"I decided to come home ear-" he cut himself short. "What happened?"

"we made cake." Alex said.

"do you want a piece?" I asked.

"who's that?" He asked.

"thats rosalina, long story." Nat said. For the first time he didn't call me Rosie.

"rosalina helped us make the cake." Alex said.

"we put lots of love." Josh said.

~NBB~

after we cleaned the kitchen (but not ourselves) we started eating the cake.

"can I take some home?" I asked.

"sure. It's very, sweet." Mr wolff (Nat and alexs dad) said. Jesse cute me a huge piece and wrapped it in aluminu foil.

"come on Josh, it's getting late." I said, taking the cake.

"bye Nat, bye alex." We said.

"bye josh, bye Rosie." Nat said with a smile (a sparkly, dreamy smile).

* * *

><p><strong>an: okay, just letting you know, you don't have to have an account to review. Tell me what you think.**

**also, I really want cake know, how about you? I think I'll go to publix right know.**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	4. Chickenpox

Rosalina's POV

i woke up the next day with my dad and Anna (Josh's mom) talking over me.

"what?" I asked.

"RosAlina, Josh has the chickenpox." Anna said.

"it's alright, I had then when I was six." I said, leaning on my elbow.

"okay good, can you go to the Wolff's house and make sure they know about it?" My dad asked.

"okay." I said. They got out of my room as a took a shower, brushed, and changed. I grabbed a banana and left for the Wolff's.

~NBB~

"rosalina, how old are you?" Jesse asked me.

"11, but I'll be twelve next week." I said when jesse opened the door wider.

"okay, can you watch the boys. I have to run out for a second." She was already gone before I answered.

"Nat! alex! I'm in charge." I shouted, walking in and locking the door.

alex Rosa Ann out of a room (he was only in boxers).

"rosalina, I think Nat's sick. He's coughing and sneezing and his face is all red." Alex said.

"im not *COUGH* sick. I just *SNEEZE* have a tickle in my *SNEEZE* throat and *SNEEZE* nose. It's really *SNEEZE* hot in here." Nat said.

"Nat your not hot your shivering." Alex said.

"no I'm *SNEEZE* not." Nat said.

"alex can you get m a thermometer?" I asked. Alex ran to the room again.

"Nat im going to ask you to get back in bed." I said.

"but ro- *SNEEZE* Rosie, I'm not *SNEEZE* tired. *COUGH COUGH*." Nat said. Alex ran back out.

"walk to your room with the thermometer in your mouth." I said. I followed him to his room. It was a greenblue walled, carpeted room with an odd looking bunk bed against one wall, a desk on another, and another door. There were toys everywhere.

On the bottom of the bed, there was a little cage like area and then a bed. On to of the bed hanging out was an open cage like area whitch led to a bed.** (A/n: imagine Nat and alex's bedroom from season 1-3)**

"Cool room." I said. Nat climbed th open cage thingy and got on the bed.

"the is *SNEEZE* my bed. The bottom one is alex's." He said.

*BEEP BEEP* the thermometer went. I took it out.

109 degrees.

"stay in bed." I wrote on a paper.

_NAT WOLFF _

_sneezes often_

_Hot and shivery _

_Temperature: 109_

"Are you itchy?" I asked.

"Yes." Nat said, shifting uncomfortably.

_itchy_

_possibly chickenpox_

"alex, stay away from Nat. He's very sick and can give it to you. I can't get it cause I already had it." I said.

"sick!" alex ran screaming.

*NBB*

I had called my dad and told him that I was going to take care of Nat until jesse got back.

when I went back, he had red spots on his neck.

"take off all your clothes except your boxers." I said. H jumped off his bed and took off his pj shirt and pants. He had some spots on his stomach, and a lot on his arms and legs.

"rub this on you. I'd do it but my mom told me not to touch boys until I was thirteen." I said. Nat giggled and took the chickenpox cream that I so happen to have in my pocket.

he rubbed it all over him and sighed in pleasure. "That feels so much better." He said.

"good, now the itching will get worse but dot scratch or you'll get scares." I said.

*NBB*

I left at six PM when I came at eleven AM.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay, the next few chapters are gonna be kinda boring but they will have a huge effect in the future.**

**also, I won't have there be any band, no silver boulders, and no Naked Brothers ****Band.**

**read, review, I like reviews **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo (I put a few extras) ;)**


	5. I Miss My Family

rosalina's POV

after two weeks, Nat was finally feeling better. So I went over to their house again cauwe Josh was still sick and I like being there. I stood outside the door listening.

_"...was supposed to be fun,  
>I know our troubles are done,<br>But I don't feel right,  
>I know we were gonna be alone,<br>together._

I miss my family,  
>I miss my family,<p>

Not that you're not enough,  
>But the roads so far,<br>And we couldn't walk it,  
>Were in the middle of nowhere.<p>

I miss my family, (I miss my family),  
>I miss my family,<p>

Not that you're not enough,  
>But the roads so far,<br>And we couldn't walk it,  
>Were in the middle of nowhere."<p>

Someone sang from inside. I knocked twice on the door and nat answered.

He sniffed. "Hi Rosie." He said.

"are you crying?" I asked. He sniffed again before breaking down. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug and led him to the couch. After he calmed down, I asked him, "What happened?"

"Today...is the day...my mom...died." He said, sniffing in between. I gave him not her hug, this one longer.

"when I was three, just a few months before Alex was born, my mom's dad passed so we wrote a song together over him. She sang that song to me every time I went to bed and to alex after he was born and would wake up crying. She gave me a notebook where she wrote the song down. I didn't realize that she was sick and dying until my dad came home on night. Earlier that day my mom was barfing so he took her to the hospital. He come home at night alone, and that's when I gave the songs music. Every year I sing this song to alex when he can't sleep on this night but-but" nat began crying again.

"it's okay Nat. Your mom is probably in heaven watching how good of a brother you are. She probably is sending a whole bunch of love to you right now. Do you feel her love?" I asked. He nodded, and dried his eyes.

"your a really amazing friend Rosie." Nat said.

~NBB~

a few days later, I walked over to the wolff residence. i knocked three times, and nat came a short time later. His eyes were puffy red and his checks were damp.

"what happened?" I asked softly. He led me towards his home phone and pressed messages.

"you have 0 new messages, 1 saved messages. To listen to you messages, press one." The machine said. He pressed one.

"hi this is Clare Rendell calling from Memorial Children's hospital. At around 3:24 pm a young boy by the name of Alexander Wolff was brought in. The paramedics gave us this number to call. Call us back as soon as you get this message." The machine played.

"some kid pushed him off a skateboarding ramp and he fell onto the hood of a car." Nat said in a shaky voice. "He broke his arm, twisted his ankle, cracked his skull and his brain is swelling."

* * *

><p><strong>An: dun dun dun! what will happen next? only I know.**

**reqd and review! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	6. Confessions

Rosalina's POV

me and nat walked to the hospital. I could see over the desk but Nat couldn't, so he had to tippy toe.

"and how may I help you little cuties?" The lady asked.

"we're here to see Alexander wolff." I said in my most grown up voice, making nat laugh.

"only family is allowed at the time." The lady said.

"im his brother." Nat said. "And she's his...Cousin."

"Do you have any school ids?" She asked.

"I have one from my old school but that's all the way in Connecticut." I said.

"here's my school id." Nat said, sliding his school id on the counter. She gave each of us a sticker that had Nat's name on it ( I guess that's why adults mostly do it).

"he's on the fourth floor, ICU. Room 345." she said.

"thank you." We said, going to the elevator.

When we walked in, the was a doctor looking over alex. I pulled out a tissue and handed it to nat. We walked over to the doctor.

"alex," nat whispered. His head was oozing blood onto a bandage wrapped around his head, he had a breathing mask over his nose and mouth, heart monitor connected to chest, and needle in his hand and arm. His eyes were closed and his smile gone. The docotr left the room and I took alexs chart.

"he's been in a coma since surgery, and when he wakes up, everything should be fine," I read. It actually said if he wakes up but that would make nat cry.

me and nat spent the rest of the day there and spent the night.

i woke up first and said next to alex. "Hi alex. I've probably known you from about a month but you and your brother are the first people to be my friends here with out Josh interfering. your face always had a goofy grin, like your brother when he made jokes or did something stupid. I know you can't heat me but I'm gonna ask you a question. Do you think Nat likes me? Cause sometimes I feel like he likes me and then I think about how the other girls at my old school said that no one could like me so I just ignore it.

why do I care if Nat likes me? Do I like him? How would I know if I like him? Does my brain just say, you like Nat or you don't like Nat? Why am I asking you? It's not like you can respond. I feel like I'm talking to myself. I must be crazy huh?"

"definitely," alex said I a raspy, soft voice.

"Sweet cheese! Your awake!" I screamed.

"and your a girl," alex said.

"Wait, how much did you here?" I asked quited so Nat wouldn't wake up.

"The whole thing sister," alex said.

"dont tell Nat,"I said.

"don't tell me what?" Nat asked groggily.

"nothing," me and alex said at the same time.

~NBB~

a few weeks later, school was just around the corner and the doctors didn't want alex to leave yet. Even though he was only in a coma for a day, he was only six and they needed to make sure everything was alright.

so one day Nat and jesse went school shopping while I stayed with alex, then I went school shopping with my family while Nat stayed with alex.

finally, the first day of school arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: kinda boring, but it'll get better.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	7. First Day Dodgeball War

Rosalina's POV

I woke up and ran to the bathroom immediately. I don't know how long it will take Josh to take a shower, but I'm getting it first. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and walked back to my room.

"Josh, does the school have a uniform policy?" I yelled down the hall.

"yeah, no pjs." Josh yelled from the bathroom.

"okay," I said. I put on a white tee shirt with a pink jacket outlined in white. I put on a hot pink skirt. I put on pink and red tube socks with black, pink and blue (manly black) high tops. I took my butterfly hair clip qnd put it in my hair.

i skipped down the stairs and sat down at the table. Josh ran down next to me.

"Nat's coming to pick us up today," he said. I nodded with a mouth full of cereal.

"Rosalina, have a good day, make lots of friends, and have fun." My dad said. The side door( the door by the kitchen) unlocked and Nat opened it.

"morning peeps. It's time to go if we don't want a tardy on the first day." Nat said.

he was wearing light blue muscle shirt with baggy jeans and white sneakers. His hair was styled up and his bookbag was strapped around on shoulder.

"bye," I said, putting my bowl in the sink. I grabbed my book bag by the door. Josh ran over with his bag and we started walking.

"Skidely whop bad dad dada," Nat said, skipping down the sidewalk.

"what are you singing?" Josh asked.

"I don't know!" Nat sang.

"before you know it we are there. on top of the world it seems. I don't know who I am. But I can still here the music!" Nat said.

me and Josh started laughing.

"if that's not love, then what is? If that's not friendship than what is? If that's not music then what is? Oh!" Nat sang. We walked up the steps and we were treated by David and thomas.

"hey where's alex?" David asked. Nat's smile faded. He just stared at david.

"he's in the hospital," I said. I love whispered to david what had happened. The principal stopped us when we tried going in.

"I Don't think I've seen you before." He said to me.

"h-hi. I'm rosalina." I said, getting nervous.

"mr. Schmooke, this is Josh's sister. She moved from Connecticut over the summer and I think your really going to like her." Nat said.

"Well she sounds like a promising student," Mr. Schmooke said.

"I am an all As student. And sometimes I play instruments." I said.

"you do?" Everyone around me asked.

"yes. the Bass, Guitar, Cello, Drums, Flute, French Horn and the Violin." I said.

"thats seven," Thomas said in surprise.

"well we hope to see you in our music programs. Now hurry on the class," the principal said.

~NBB~

so I have to go to 6th grade classes. Everyone kept saying how I was lucky to know Nat because apparently he was the girl magnet. By lunch I already had a friend, Kristina. She said she was from the Bronx.

She was probably the only girl not crushing on Nat.

"why are you wearing tube socks?" Kristina asked.

"well they go great with my outfit and are really cute." I said.

"why are you all dressed up? It's just the first day of middle school." Krisitna asked.

"no reason. Just wanted to make a good impression at my new school." I said.

"or is it because you were walking with Nat?" Kristina asked.

"kristina stop," I said.

"you know you like him," kristina said.

"I do not. We're just friends." I said.

"then why are you blushing?" Kristina asked.

~NBB~

So apparently the fourth graders have gym with the sixth graders. I guess the third and fifth graders had gym. We have gym shorts and a uniform shirt. I put my hair in a high ponytail.

So anyway, we were playing dodgeball. First we had to stretch.

I sent my right foot then my left foot.

Then I took my right foot and put it over my head and Kristina stared at me.

"That how you stretch?" She asked. I nodded and did the same with my left leg.

I went down into a split and then leaned towards my ankles.

"How are you that flexible?" Krishna asked, stretching her arms.

"I am 11 and I started gymnastics when I was 2," I said.

The teacher blew her whistle and we all lined up. "Sixth graders vs. fourth graders." she said.

We all ran to outsides of the gym. When she blew her whistle again, I sprinted to get a ball. I threw it at Josh and it hit him in the chest.

"Joshua, OUT" She yelled. He did the walk of shame.

"Rosalina look out!" Kristina yelled. I looked behind me and a ball was coming at full speed. First instinct: backflip.

I literally did a backfill and the ball flew passed me. I ran a dodged balls for at least twenty minutes until it was just me and Nat.

All of the balls were on his side so I was out of luck. After three balls, I had slipped on my shoelaces.

He took it as a opportunity to throw his last ball at me. I did a back roll, picked it up and threw it at him.

Straight in the face.

"We won!" Kristina screamed.

"We never win!" A kid said in amazement. I ignored my classmates and ran to Nat.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah," Nat said.

"Your lying." I said.

"How?" He asked.

"Your nose is bleeding," I said. He looked at me in an annoyed way.

* * *

><p><strong>An: any ideas on what should happen next? Leave then in a review. **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	8. Patrice Johnson

**A/n: this chapter will be bouncing from people's POV. Pay close attention.**

* * *

><p><strong>rosalina's POV<strong>

so when we went to go get alex after school, I begged the doctors to take a look at Nat's nose.

"how was your day at amigos?" alex asked.

"good, I met a girl named kristina." I said.

"she seems nice." Alex said. "Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah," I handed him my phone.

"hi Juanita...how come you didn't visit me?...oh okay...im coming to school tomorrow...see you then." alex said into the phone.

"Who's Juanita?" I asked after he gave it back.

"my friend." He said.

"your girlfriend." I said.

Nat walked in with an ice pack on his nose. " Do not ask, let's just go home." He said.

As we left, I felt like someone was watching us.

**~NBB~**

"rosalina, Nat called and said for us to go to his house to pick him up but I'm going to Vegas today." Josh said, waking me up.

"arent you a little young to be in vegas?" I asked.

"my dad lives there and it's his birthday. You dad said you staying with the Wolff's till we get back because he's going on a business trip." Josh said, tossing me a duffel bag.

"ugh," I said, getting out of bed.

"nice bed head boopalina," Josh snickered.

"just get out, _Joshua_." I said, going to the bathroom.

so after I was ready, I grabbed a banana, said bye to everyone, and left for the Wolff's. I knocked three times and alex opened the door.

"Nat's not going to school today." He said, letting me in.

"why not?" I asked, walking in.

"Cause his face grew a wrinkly eggplant." Alex said, climbing onto the counter.

"My nose swelled." Nat said, coming out of his room with a frying pan over his face.

"Nat, you can't skip school just because your nose is swollen." I said, putting the bag down on the floor.

"yes I can," Nat said. I whispered something to Alex.

"Nathaniel Marvin Wolff, you are not going to skip school just because you don't want to go. Now go into your room and get dressed we're already late." I said with a stern look.

He whined before going back into his room. When he came out it looked his nose doubled, and grew a fat purple head.

**~NBB~**

i was standing in the lunch line, when Patrice Johnson came up to me.

"well, well, well, new girl, I've heard about you." She said.

"hi Patrice." I said.

"listen here, Connecticut Valley, this is my school. And if I know anything it's that any cute boy that cromes to this school is mine." she said.

"what are you talking about?" I asked.

"don't pretend. I saw you hanging out with Nat Wolff, cutest kid in all of the amigos branch." she said.

"Nat's my friend." I said.

"I don't care. Back off if you know what's good for you." Patrice said, walking away.

**Nat's POV **

me and cooper (my friend) walked into the cafeteria. Cooper was talking about social studies class, while I was pretending to listen. I was looking for rosalina.

i found her standing in the line, and Patrice was talking to her. God I hated Patrice. She thought she owned me.

after we had gotten our lunch, I suggested we sit somewhere new. We went over to a sixth grade table. I guess Patrice thought we were going to her because she made spec, but we sat next to Kristina Reyes and rosalina.

"hey rosie, this is one of my friends, Cooper." I said. I noticed she looked kinda down, but didn't say anything.

"thats rosalina?" Cooper asked.

"yes cooper now don't embarrass me." I said. Rosalina finally looked at cooper.

"pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Roslina of the North Kingsom," cooper said. This made her laugh, which I liked.

**Rosalina's POV**

blah blah blah, lunch, talking, evil glares from Patrice. The good stuff happens the next day. So Josh nd come back, but we were all hanging out. Me, Alex, Nat, Josh, David, Thomas, and Cooper. We were at Nat's house in this place called the Fuzzy Room.

i was bouncing on the trampoline qith Nat as he sang some crazy song.

"cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-azy car!" he and twice. "Breaks my heart to see you sad. I have never felt this bad. Take my hand and be my wo-man. Just for a da-ay."

"What...are...you...singing?" I asked between jumps.

"It's a song we wrote before you came," Josh said.

"Play it for Rosalina," alex yelled with a soda bottom in his hand. Nat jumped off and I sat down. Alex ran to a drum set, Josh to a guitar, thomas to a cello (a cello?), David to a Keyboard, and Nat to a keyboard and a play microphone.

"how y'all doing tonight?" Nat asked. "This is the Silver Boulders with crazy car." I took out my phone and hit record.

_Crazy Car,  
>To lead me no where,<br>Lead me no where,  
>Actually,<br>It's made for that,  
>Made for that<em>

I have never seen you cry,  
>But why now baby, why oh why?<br>Take my hand and be my woman,  
>Just for a day.<p>

Crazy Car,  
>To lead me no where,<br>Lead me no where.  
>Actually,<br>It's made for that,  
>Made for that.<p>

Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car  
>Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car<br>Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car  
>Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car<p>

Breaks my heart to see you sad,

I have never felt this bad.  
>Take my hand and be my woman,<br>Just for a day.

Crazy Car,  
>To lead me no where,<br>Lead me no where.  
>Actually,<br>It's made for that,  
>Made for that.<p>

Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car  
>Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car<br>Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car  
>Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car<p>

Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car  
>Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car<br>Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car  
>Cra-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-zy Car<p>

I ended record.

* * *

><p><strong>an: okay, it will get so much better. This is like what explains how it happens.**

**I apologize for my lack of updates. I have so many after school clubs plus homework and I have a lot of reading and drama in my life.**

**Also, if your reading this and your initials are DMS, I might be in love with you. I am in love with a DMS at my school but he has a girlfriend (who I don't like) so. Also my class sucks butt because we are always getting yelled at by the principal.**

**I have soccer practice til 5:30 everyday except game days (and I will not tell you when so you can't come :P). Also I'm on the honor roll and have to keep it that way.**

**any ideas? R&R! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	9. The Birth of the Silver Boulders

Rosalina's POV

i spent all night searching up recording company's that are looking for fresh talent. Four hours and three cups of coffee later, I had finally found a company.

Who's the Man Records. I sent the recording in an email, also saying Nat's dress and home phone number. I finally went to bed at five am.

~NBB~

So it was Sunday, and I ran straight to Nat's house without stopping. I knocked on the door three times and Nat answered.

"Nat, I sent your song to Who's the Man Records," i said excited as I walked in.

"We know, we just got off the phone with him," Alex said, sitting in an older shaped chair drinking a pack of soda.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, he said he wants to talk with all of our parents over lunch later today and I said I could make that work." Nat said.

"I'll call Josh. Who have you already called?" I said.

"no one, but I'll do that now," Nat said.

after ten minutes of phone calls, we finally informed everyone.

"Alex, what number soda is that?" Nat asked.

"this is my third or fourth." Alex said.

"honestly." Nat said.

"Pack. Third or fourth pack." Alex said.

"Alrx, lay off the sodas. They aren't good for you," Nat said.

"they taste so good. How bad could they be?" Alex asked, getting out of the oddly shaped chair and going to his room to change.

~NBB~

obviously, the meeting was for band members only. But I went just to make sure everything went smoothly.

me and kristina sat in a booth behind their table.

soon enough, everyone was there and they began the meeting.

"How did you get their song?" Mr. Wolff asked.

"I got an email late at night with an attachment of it." Mr John B. Williams said.

"Dad, he said he wants to sign us." Nat said to his father.

"each one of them would be getting paid Thirty dollars a month and we would hire a tutor to keep them going in school." Mr. Williams said.

"My daddy is a music producer so your gonna have to give him a job working with us," alex said.

"Nat's already written a bunch of different songs." David said.

"If it's okay with your parents then it'll be okay with me," Mr. Williams said.

"well Nat and Alex already have a tutor so we could just use her," Mr. Wolff said.

"I'll be glad to finally get david to do something rather than play video games," Mrs. Levi said.

"Same for thomas. Plus with his salary I could finally pay to fix the roof." Mrs. Batuello said.

"im in," my stepmother said.

"as long as their school grades aren't affected, I'm in." Mr. Wolff said. There was some shuffling so I'm guessing Mr. Williams took out a contract which everybody signed.

and so the Silver Boulders were born.

* * *

><p><strong>an: so this is a little short but just a little information that YOU MUST READ! **

**The next chapter will be skipping the movie up to the part where rosalina comes to vist Nat. from there I'll change the movie.**

**R&R**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	10. The Birth of the NBB and end of the SB

Rosalina's POV

I don't really see Nat that much since they joined the band. But one things for sure, when I do, he's always talking in a British accent. I can't even remember the time that he didn't. Anyway, I think Patrice made Josh hate me, and his mom too. But a few days ago, there was a huge food fight between the band, and I think they broke up.

all Josh talks about is how much he hates Nat and Alex. But I know Nat and Alex and I know what Josh is saying isn't true. This band was Nat'd dream and he went and crushed it. But one things for sure, if I got the band together, and could certainly do it again.

I went over to Nat house but it was hard to get in because all their fans were crowding the outside with posters. I made my way in and took the elevator up. I knocked three times on the door and Nat came. His nose's swelling obviously went down but his eyes were red and puffy, his checks damp.

"he-hey rosie," he said in a (gasp) British accent.

"hi Nat. Have you been crying?" I asked.

"no just chopping onions," he said ( British accent)

"Well, I wanted to make sure you okay," i said.

"why? I would think Josh would've convinced you that I'm evil," he said (British accent.)

"Nat, your my friend. Nothing Josh says could change how I feel about you," i said.

I wrapped my arms around him in a hug and he did the same, silently crying in my shoulder.

"How's Alex holding up?" I asked.

"well my dad tried to cheer us up by starting a family band but when that didn't work I think alex totally lost it," Nat said.

"where is he?" I asked.

"I don't-" the phone started ringing.

we went inside and put it on speaker.

"hello?" Nat asked.

"Nat, I think alex needs you right now. We're at the diner on fifth street. Hurry," jesse screamed into the phone. I grabbed Nat's wrist and bolted down the stairs.

"Nat, that diner sells eveyrhting you can imagine. We don't know what they gave alex." I said. We ran down the sidewalk and into the diner where paramedics were standing around the counter. We tried to push through, but an officer stopped us.

"thats my brother," Nat said to the officer, referring to alex who was lying unconscious on the counter. The cop let us through and we ran to alex.

"Alex," Nat said, running his hand through Alex's hair. "Say something, anything."

"inapropriate means see boobies?" Alex said.

nat started chuckling as jesse ran over.

"he was drinking soda and he passed out," she informed us.

~NBB~

for the next few days, Nat and Alex went on a sodaholics cruise to Alaska. I didn't know when they got back until I saw flyers everywhere saying they needed band members.

This should be interesting. I gave them a day before I went. I knocked three times. They were playing a song, then they start arguing over who should get the door. Nat came to the door on a scooter.

"hi Rosie," (British accent)

"hello. I've heard your looking for a band member and as you recall I can play instruments." I said.

"you were serious?" he asked (in a...not British accent?)

"yes. Is there an opening or did you fill already cause I could replace thomas, Josh or david." I said.

"all we have is me and alex so yes, come right in." He said normally.

"your not talking in an accent." I pointed out.

"oh I-" he stammered in a British accent.

"no no, I like your real voice." I said.

~NBB~

by the next day we had a full band, me, Nat, Alex, and this other kid (Qaasim). The tour was back on but all we needed was a name since they took the golden boulders.

"hey Nat, how about the Naked Brothers Band?" Alex suggest.

"oh yeah." Nat said.

"it's the name of our baby selves band." Alex explained to me and qaasim.

so after we got approved, I started packing for our tour. Our first stop would be Chicago, Illinois.

* * *

><p><strong>an: two chapters in one day. Let's see if we can make it three.**

**READ&REVIEW**


	11. Hardcore Wrestlers

Rosalina's POV

the Golden Boulders got booed off the stage becaud of their garbage song, Boys Rule, Girls Drool. (Fyi: they were opening for us) the other we're getting ready, but since me and Nat were all set, we were talking.

"Nat, I'm nervous." I said.

"dont be nervous. Your great," he answered.

"but what if I miss a chord?" I asked.

"do what alex does: ignore it and move on. Hopefully nobody notices." Nat said.

"if they want to rejoin the band, would you let them?" I asked.

"yeah, they're my friends." Nat answered. "Not that I kick you and Qaasim out. I'd make if a bigger band."

"I don't think they'd want to play with a girl," I said.

"they wanna be in my band they're gonna play with who I put in the band," Nat said. I started smiling.

"Naked Brothers Band to the stage," an intercom said. Me and Nat walked to the stage, and instantly the crowd started cheering.

"hello Chicago! I'm Nat, that's rosalina, Alex, and Qaasim, and we're the Naked Brothers Band!" Nat screamed into the microphone. The crowd screamed louder.

"Here's a brand new song, Hardecore Wrestlers," Nat said.

alex played a few beats before we all joined in.

_Yeah, hardcore wrestlers, enter the building, come one Hardcore Wrestlers  
>Hardcore Wrestlers<br>Hardcore Wrestlers  
>With inner feelings<br>Hardcore Wrestlers  
>Hardcore Wrestlers<br>Hardcore Wrestlers  
>With inner feelings<br>We Kick We Bite We Scream We Fight  
>We Squash We Bash We Crush and we smash<br>We rip we hit we throw a fit  
>We Squeeze we Stomp We squish and We chomp<br>But don't you know we hurt inside  
>We were little boys and we cried don't like scary movies we're afraid of heights<br>And when it gets too dark we need a night light  
>Cause we're<br>Hardcore Wrestlers  
>Hardcore Wrestlers<br>Hardcore Wrestlers  
>With inner feelings<br>Hardcore Wrestlers  
>Hardcore Wrestlers<br>Hardcore Wrestlers  
>With inner feelings<em>  
><em>We Kick We Bite We Scream We Fight<br>We Squash We Bash We Crush and we smash  
>We rip we hit we throw a fit<br>We Squeeze we Stomp We squish and We chomp  
>But don't you know we feel things strong<br>Sometimes we think we don't belong  
>We all have our mommies<br>Kiss our dads goodnight  
>And sleeping with our blankies tucked in tight<br>Hardcore Wrestlers  
>Hardcore Wrestlers<br>Hardcore Wrestlers  
>With inner feelings<br>Hardcore Wrestlers  
>Hardcore Wrestlers<br>Hardcore Wrestlers  
>With inner feelings<br>[X4]  
>Hardcore Wrestlers with inner feeeeeeeeliiings<em>

the crowd went wild when Nat finished. For the next song, Nat invited his dad to play accordion. Then he said that its about a girl that he really likes.

_You went to live your life  
>But why'd you have to go<br>You're my only love  
>My only never ending love<br>Rosalina  
>Rosalina<br>You took my heart away  
>And now I miss you so<br>You're my only love  
>My only never ending love<br>Rosalina  
>Rosalina<em>

_[musical interlude]  
>Rosalina<br>Rosalina  
>I'll never be the same<br>I'll miss you till I die  
>You're my only love<br>My only never ending love  
>Rosalina<br>Rosalina  
>Rosalina<br>Rosalina_

the crowd went wild again. It was only a minute later as they cleaned the stage when me and Nat found our selves in the same place talking again.

"is the rosalina in the song, really your never ending love?" I asked.

"i-I wrote it for you," Nat confessed. I've never had a boy write a song for me, let alone a love song. I felt obliged to thank him, but words didn't come out of my mouth. So instead I gave him a kiss on the check.

"Nat, can I talk to you?" David asked. Nat's eyes were wide with shock but he nodded.

"Well, the only reason I left was because thomas and Josh were blackmailing me. But I realized that if they were really my friends, they'd let me mke my choices. And I really want to join your band," David said.

"david, I wasn't happy that you guys stabbed me in the back, bu that doesn't mean that I'm not willing to forgive you. And you tell josh and thomas that if they want to come back." Nat said.

~NBB~

we got back to New York on the Fourth of July, but alex thought they were celebrating him since his favorite colors are red white and blue. His excitement was funny, and we threw a little party. We all dressed in flag clothes, and put on flag doerags. I invited Kristina over, and she told me she thought David was cute.

i told her all about the tour, and she got all excited about when I kissed Nat. I informed her that it was on the check.

"Hey Kris, can you play an instrument?" Nat asked, walking over with david.

"yeah I play bass and cello, manly cello." Kristina said, avoiding David's eyes.

"Well you could take rosalina's place and she could play bass." David said.

"Nat! cooper said that we could play a song on the roof just like the Beatles!" alex yelled, running over.

so we played Crazy Car on the roof, and it was amazing.

It as awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>an: three chapters and two days. Amazing! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	12. VMAs

**A/n: this is one of my favorite stories that I've written. Enjoy cause I'm working really hard on it.**

* * *

><p>Rosalina's POV<p>

a few weeks later, my dad got divorced, finally. But the bad news, he made me get braces. They hurt so nd I could barely open my mouth at rehearsal.

"Rosie, what's wrong?" Nat asked. I shock my head.

"Rosalina, you haven't talked the whole hour," Kristina said.

"im...fine," I managed to say.

"open your mouth," Nat said. I shock my head no. He walked over with everyone following him. He pulled my lips apart, and I whimpered.

"when we're you going to tell us that you got braces?" Alex asked.

"Rosalina, braces hurt. We all understand that, but when it affects you, you need to tell us." Nat said. "I want you to go home, and then you come back when YOU feel better."

"Nat it's fine, I can still play" I said.

nat went to the back and came back with my jacket and his. He dragged me back home.

"Mr. Tai, don't let her come back until her mouth feels better." He said to my dad.

~NBB~

three horribly miserable days later, my mouth hurt less. I went back to rehearsal, and alex informed me on what I missed.

"...Rosalina it was so cool. Cooper was dancing like we weren't watching. Me being considerate, took a video. I'll email it to you.." Alex talks a lot.

~NBB~ **(a/n: just for to hurry things up, I'm goona speed things up.)**

2 years later.

so today is my 13th birthday and I'm spending it the worst way possible. Later today is the VMAs for our music video for one of our songs, Banana Smoothie. But instead of getting ready for our awesome night, I was getting my braces off.

everything sucks.

when I was let out, I went over to Nat's house where everything was wonky. Nat opened the door kinda nervous. I walked in and then david ran out the door with half purple hair.

"we're not done fixing you hair!" kristina and jesse yelled, running after him.

"hey Rosie," Nat said. He pushed me against the wall.

"it burns!" qaasim screamed, running out. me and Nat were walking to each other when we switched walls.

"I got all of you!" alex yelled, running out. Nat flattened against my wall as cooper ran by.

"guys come back!" he yelled. Nat shut the door.

"hi Nat," I said. We walked over to the kitchen and I sat on a stool. He stood by the fridge, and his shorts just dropped. But I don't think he noticed.

"straight teeth huh?" He asked.

"yeah. I finally get to chew gum," I said, trying to ignore his pantlessness.

"Do you want some?" He asked.

"Nat, your pants fell," I said. He looked down and then quickly pulled them up.

"Are you even wearing a belt?" I asked, holding back giggles.

"Yeah." He looked at his belt. "Alex!" he screamed. Alex ran in.

"oh yeah Nat I broke you belt buckle," alex said. I started laughing.

"stop laughing," Nat said smiling.

"You can't make me," I said. He grabbed his pants and started chasing me. I fell on the ground. He climbed on top of me.

"what are you gonna do to me?" I asked.

"This," he started viciously tickling me. He threw a piece of gum in my mouth.

"everybody, quiet!" cooper yelled as everyone piled in followed by our bodyguard/tour bus driver Tuffy. Me and Nat looked over at cooper.

"now that rosalina is here we can start getting dressed. You all brought your clothes right?" Cooper said.

"Yes" we said.

"Then go get dressed. And remember after the award ceremony we're performing on the roof so we have to get ready for soundcheck." Cooper said.

"get off of me," I said, pushing Nat off.

"Girls, you guys change in the guest room since Nat and Alex live here and therefore have their things in their room. David, change in Nat's room." Cooper said. Me and Kristina walked into the guest room.

"how was flirting?" Kristina asked.

"I was not flirting." I said.

"he was on top of you," kristina pointed out.

"guys, come check this out!" cooper yelled. We all ran into the tv room and sat down.

Mat Pinfleid(the meanest reporter ever) was trashing us. Then, a light fell on his head. We all went nuts over that because that's what he deserved.

~NBB~

"why is alex wearing a helmet?" I asked kristina.

"well his horoscope said that he shouldn't go out side and if he has too to stay away from vehicles and falling objects." Kristina said.

"Maybe Mat Pinfeild had the same one." I said. I put on my tights then my skirt.

"Maybe," kristina put on white tights and over it knee high socks. Then she put on SUPER short shorts and high tops.

i put a black and red shirt over my tights and combat boots on. Then we both put a shirt on, and a beane and left the room. Nat and cooper were talking right outside.

"Cooper, my dog ripped my jeans and these are the only clean ones," Nat said.

"rosalina, can you make his jeans look nice?" Cooper asked.

"sure, but he has to be wearing them." I said. Nat came back wearing his jeans. There were holes in the bottom right leg.

"simple." I said. I belt down and ripped it at the middle and took it off.

soon we were all dressed in wacky clothes. Nat put E. T. (his dog) on a leash. We all walked down to the limo but alex stopped us.

"My horsoscope said to stay away from vehicles." Alex said.

"the guy with the bike!" David said.

"him," jesse said. And the next thing we knew, we were pedaling a seven person bike down the streets of New York City to the VMAs.

way to make an entrance, right? (By the by, we missed sound check) we took a bunch of pictures on the red carpet (kristina took some with David and I took some with Nat and Alex)

finally it was time to head inside. Mat Pinfield came up to us. Most times I don't pay attention to conversations but what I didnt know was that he said we were going down. Then Cooper said that he's going down and flipped him over.

we all went ballistic and E. T. started licking his face.

so blahblahblah we won a VMA. Then we sang on the roof. This is the song.

_If your gonna treat me that way then I'm out.  
>If your gonna lead me that way then I'm out.<br>Cause I won't take your cryin anymore.  
>Cause I won't take your whining anymore.<br>Cause I'm out  
>Yeah I'm out<br>Oh yeah I'm out  
>OHHHH YEAH!<br>I'm out  
>Cause I won't take your cryin anymore.<br>Cause I won't take your whining anymore.  
>Cause I'm out<br>Ohhh I'm out  
>I'm out<br>I'm out  
>OHHHHHHHH!<br>If your gonna treat me that way then I'm out.  
>If your gonna lead me that way then I'm out.<br>Cause I won't take your crying anymore.  
>Cause I won't take your whining anymore.<br>Cause I'm out.  
>I'm out.<br>I'm out.  
>I'm out.<br>I'm out.  
>I'm out<br>I'm out  
>I'm out<br>I'm out  
>I'm out<br>I'M __OUT!_

odd right?

* * *

><p><strong>an: okay, so, the next chapter is going to start completely later. Basically at the beginning of season 2. I'll write it at the top of the next one to make sure you know.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo **


	13. Tour

**Rosalina's POV**

**(a/n: reminder, it is one year later or in of season 2. To be exact, the episode everybody's cried at least once)**

2 days until the tour: i finished packing my bag, making sure to bring the essentials. This tour was going to be amazing, that is if I didn't send so much time over how my dad would rather go on and get divorced then wish me away. Can't you get divorced tomorrow? I'm leaving for a summer long tour and you'd rather go get divorced? How do you think I feel?

I may act tough on the outside saying I'll be fine but when he told me that, my heart shattered. And to make things worse Nat kept on trying to tell me that my dad was going to make it. He's my dad you don't know him like I do.

**Nat's POV **

Rosalina is so stubborn. She may have everyone thinking she'll be fine but I know she won't be fine. And as the great (and handsome) best friend I am, I am sworn to make sure her dad makes it before the bus leaves. So I made sure rosalina wasn't home, then I wwnt over to talk to her dad. He opened the door thirty seconds later.

"Hello Mr. Tai, I'm Nat, one of rosie-rosalina's friends." I said, shaking his hand.

"so what brings you here Nat?" Mr. Tai asked, letting me in.

"we'll, actually you. Rosalina told us that you couldn't make it to send her off for the summer. When we asked if she was okay, she said she was fine." I said.

"Thats correct." Mr. Tai said.

"but the thing is, when I asked her again, she avoided looking at us, stuttered, and rocked on her heels. Those three things are classic signs of her lying. Of course I didn't say anything, but I just wanted to come here to see if there was absolutely not at all away for you to come." I said.

"Not unless we are able to convince Abigail (a/n: his current wife. Shout out to my bestie who's name is the same) not to argue her way into convincing the judge to deny the Devore request." Mr. Tai said.

"Thats where I come in," I said.

so three autographs, four pictures, and sixteen concert tickets later, Mr. Tai had come to see rosalina off. But he was really late. We almost left. The door was closed and everything.

But you know, when rosalina got back on the bus with her tears gone and a smile on her face and Mr. Tai saluted me, I knew everything would be alright.

~NBB~

**Rosalina's POV **

okay so blahblahblah.

We started moving and we were all super excited, especially me. My dad actually came. I just lay on Nat's shoulder, thinking to myself. His arm was around my neck, his hand stroking my hair. Why doesn't he have a girlfriend? He'd be so good to her. Maybe I could–

My thoughts were interrupted when Nat sneezed. Everyone shouted "bless you."

first night was just adjusting to the bumpy road and deciting who gets what bed and yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>An: so sorry I haven't updated all week. I have so much to do in such little time. The best I can do is weekends but I have a project and they are 40% of my grade so I must work hard.**

**if you've read my other stories can you let my know which one has the game and what the game was because I completely forgot.**

**R&R**


	14. New Orleans

Rosalina's POV

everyone was doing their own thing. Nat and alex were writing songs, a Kristina was listening to music, Qaasim was playing mario kart, David was reading a book, and I was going through my yearbook. Nothing really happened that day, or the next. Pretty much it was boring until August.

we did shows, signed pictures, and moved to the next city.

so august.

we were going to have a statw dinner in New Orleans, but the alex watched a movie about how polar bears were dying so he was obsessed with saving them.

we stayed with Nat's mom's old friend, Onita, who had two daughters, Little grace, the older one, and big Ella, five year old.

at a press conference, the press heard alex wrong and accused him of saying that Naked Brothers Band was bigger than Santa when he was talking about the picture.

qaasim and I thought Nat was in love with little grace, until I heard Nat scream at a camera, "no no. I love you rosalina. How could she not know I love her?" By then I walked into the room, and alex said, "she does now."

Nat looked at me, we smiled, said an award high, hugged, then we kissed.

big Ella told the press that alex was innocent. Everyone loved us again. So we were on our way back home.

* * *

><p><strong>An: the next chapter will be the first story that has over 14 chapters.**

**it will be a new record.**


	15. End

**A/n: I am so sorry, but I couldn't think of anything to add. I have failed at beating my old high chapter score.**

**i will try to do it in 'Three is Enough', but I can't promise something.**

**keep reading and believing in Naked Brothers Band Forever.**

**your what makes it worth it to write these stories.**


End file.
